Omake oneshots
by Alex Sar'oc
Summary: a series of one shots that are unrelated, may or may not become full fics, mostly here for my scatterbrained muse to go somewhere


It is generally stated that the Scottish people will stick together against English nobles, so what happens if a self proclaimed English lord starts hurting a Scottish friend of the boy-who-lived. I've added an OC character for this; I could have used Ernie McMillan or Morag McDougal, Evangeline McDowell (not the vampire I just like the name).

**The power he knows not: Scottish friends**

**Press conference after the second death of Lord Voldemort.**

"Miss McDowell can you explain exactly what happened?" asked a reporter.

"Certainly, after harry escaped Voldemorts rebirthing ceremony. Voldemort being the child he is decided to take his anger out on some of the muggleborn friends of Harry Potter. He believed one of the two closest to him would produce the best effect, he failed to realise I was not muggleborn but if fact squibborn of three generation of squib from the McDowell family, a cadet branch of the MacDowall's. The MacDowall's were once one of the most powerful clans in muggle and magical Scotland, even able to get away with only a slap on the wrist for kidnapping and imprisoning a king (James the VI) in his own castle. Their power has waned in the muggle world but they are still powerful in the magical world."

"Voldemort failed to make the connection between the clan and my family and chose to attack me, the attack failed as my family and I had emergency portkeys. After that the clan started watch Voldemort, bribing a known spy within his ranks to get us information on the raids and we started to research how he survived."

"We received information on a raid that was to be conducted on a small village in the highlands. The clan lord Fergus MacDowall of Garthland, Chief of the Name and Arms, contacted the council of clans, a sub-group of the Wizengamot representing the interests of the Scottish, Welsh and Irish peoples. It was decided that every able witch and wizard from a wizengamot clan would wait and ambush the raiders."

"Voldemort brought his entire army, 150 marked death eaters, 250 unmarked volunteers, 45 werewolves (approximately four packs), 50 vampires, two dozen trolls and five giants. The only suspected death eaters not on that raid were Severus Snape, who was brewing a potion on Voldemort's orders and Lucius Malfoy, who upon hearing Voldemort planned to attack a McDowell is reported to have face-palmed and never to have gone to another meeting, he also apparently cast the "Infernus Scholasticus" on his son, Draco."

"The Scottish clan's provided 600 volunteers for the battle. The battle itself was a massacre, with the dark army appearing on a hill totally surrounded by the Scottish army, within pre-set and massively overpowered anti-transport wards. The battle that followed was quick, with just under halve of Voldemorts men being killed in the opening volley of the most powerful ice spells from the MacDowall's, water spells from the McDougal's, lightning spells from the McMillan's and fire spells from the McKinnon's. The end result of the battle was three quarters of the army dead, all the dark creature dead and Voldemort captured."

"It was discovered a week before this battle that the reasons Voldemort survived was twofold, a prophesy and the creation of horcruxes, splitting the soul and putting the piece in to an object and protecting that object. So long as the container exists the soul will be tied to the mortal plain. The prophecy was:"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"The prophecy refers to Harry Potter, and the clan's beleived the power mentioned was the clans, so they offered to Harry Potter to be his "hand" in the death of Voldemort. Since Voldemort created multiple horcruxes a ritual was used to triangulate the highest consentrations of dark magic, of which a horcrux was the darkest. After finding and destroying the horcruxes, Voldemort was put to death exactly six months after his rebirth."


End file.
